Source:Chad R Orzel NoVA Signing Report 2004
Chad R Orzel NoVA Signing Report 1994 signing Report from Northern VA (Springfield Mall) A fairly uneventful signing, all things considered. Though RJ told some really good stories when he, Judy and I went out for a few beers after the signing. He admitted Aram was a Darkfriend, and Bela is ta'veren, and... Sorry- living in the past again... The signing was held in the Springfield Mall, the most generically American name possible (Motto: "It could be _anywhere_!"). I showed up about ten minutes before the actual signing was to start. Well, I got to the _mall_ some thirty minutes early, but spent 20 minutes wandering aimlessly about seeking the right bookstore... Some Darkfriend had mislabelled the maps... A few of those oft-mentioned maps were handed out, but they were gone _long_ before those of us in the orienteering-impaired section of the line got to the front. Judy was a bit ahead of me in line, bearing seven books (her six, and MPS Mike's, which I agreed to get signed for her, as I only brought one with me. I had hoped to find a copy of EotW in hardback there, but some Very Small Forsaken beat me to it...) Corwin2, aka Jim Folsum (sp?) showed up a bit later. Kind of a tough night for our Judy- fearful of a Trolloc attack from the Waygate in Franconia, she temporarliy bonded me as a Warder. This, however, did not oblige me to intervene as she managed to get lectured not once, but _twice_ by the Creator. Warders don't mess with that. The first lecture was for "asking dirty questions"- namely, "can you get pregnant by having sex in T'A'R?" RJ observed that "men don't ask dirty questions- it's always the women." He also added that "I _like_ the dirty questions." (Eventual answer to said dirty question: Read and Find Out) Second lecture was proof that Laura has gotten to the Man Himself, as we were chided for "citing the FAQ as if everything in it were true." He also pointed out that in the year-old copy of the FAQ that he has, "50- 60% is wrong, 20-25% is right, and 20-25% is close." He requested a new copy, once we get it done (Pam?). To balance this out, I asked him to put in a scene where someone (Taim?) takes some of Rand's mail, copies it, and distributes it to everyone in RandLand without permission. And then he (Taim?) gets handed over to Semirhage, and there was much rejoicing. He (RJ) said he'd think about it... Other than that, nothing really important was revealed. He stated once again that "Everybody asks why Perrin wasn't in the book more. I'll tell you why: Perrin had a lot of things to do, and they were _all_ _boring._" No, I didn't ask this- it was some guy three or four places ahead of m. The comment was delivered in a Rather Loud Voice, so I think he's a bit sick of that one... He chuckled over Erica's list of 30 questions. Didn't answer much of anything, but he thought the list was pretty amusing. Also, upon signing MPS Mike's copy ("To Sir MPS Mike, Robert Jordan"), and my comment that I had no intention of asking him to sign a nickname to my copy, he said"Well, I can understand that- I never liked most of the nicknames I had." Which was, of course, the perfect time to say "Yeah, but I bet no-oneever called _you_ 'Ba'alzamon'..." But I didn't. And that's about it. Other than when we wen't over to Slade's afterwards, for a few beers and a burger or two, and he said... Later, OilCan Category:Conversations with Robert Jordan